


Webs & Wade

by happycemetery



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycemetery/pseuds/happycemetery
Summary: An ongoing collection of short Spideypool one-shots whipped up from writing prompts.Each chapter is its own story, and stories will range from Teen to Explicit.





	1. Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt!: Not in a relationship, Spidey takes a bullet for Deadpool.

 

(((Prompt!: Not in a relationship, Spidey takes a bullet for Deadpool.)))

 

~*~

Deadpool cranked the headlock he had on the would-be assassin. The thug was a large meaty two-bit for hire, the kind of lug-head amateur that would never deserve the title of mercenary. Wade halfheartedly hoped whoever hired this idiot and his three idiot friends to kill the mayor hadn't paid upfront, because he and his web slinging BFF basically had this sorry excuse of a assassination attempt over before it could really start. City Hall was evacuated, Spidey was taking care of idiots one and two, and Deadpool just about had idiot number three down for the count.

"Shh, go to sleep, princess," Deadpool hushed in a mock-loving tone. "It's way past your bedtime." 

Finally the thick-necked meathead succumbed to the lack of oxygen to the brain and went limp. Deadpool grinned under his mask; it was about damn time. The merc released his hold around the large man's neck and none to gracefully just let him drop to the lovely tiled floor of the City Hall lobby —which was in pretty good condition if you didn't count all the bullet holes. 

Wade placed his foot up on his unconscious foe's chest in triumph. "See Webs, I'm so awesome at not un-aliving people now that I didn't even make..." Deadpool was turning his body around as he spoke so he could face the webbed hero, who was dealing with the other knuckleheads on the other side of the lobby last he saw. Wade had turned just enough in time to see a lone fourth knucklehead assassin that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in that place instead, the gun he was holding smoking. The bullet was already on its way directly toward him, and Deadpool didn't have enough reaction time to do anything. Except for thinking, _fuck, this is gonna hurt_. But it didn't hurt, because someone else in that room had the reflexes of a meth riddled ninja —or a spider, whichever.

It played out in front of Deadpool in slow motion. Spider-Man diving in to the merc's line of view, coming between him and the gunman, and Spidey catching the bullet in his shoulder. Spider-Man landed on the ground with a painful grunt, and Deadpool's heart just about stopped. The merc almost didn't believe what he just saw, but being flabbergasted had to wait. Now was the time for rage. Now was the time for Wade to waste that motherfudgin' son of a toad pecker who just shot his bestie. Deadpool pulled out one of his guns, unfortunately loaded with rubber bullets, but they would do. The vengeful merc aimed true, shooting the gun out of the offender's hand. Wade then went into a full on sprint toward the man, like a lioness after one hell of an asshole gazelle. The man in turn tried to run away, but in his haste he wasn't really looking where he was going and ran straight into the large webbed up entry way where assassins Tweele Dee and Tweedle Dum were trapped in there own little webbing cocoons. The full front of the man was stuck against the web, and Deadpool had to use all of his willpower not to batter the criminal. Deadpool needed to do the hero thing and not kill or maim a defenseless man, even if that man was beneath the likes of toilet scum.

Wade hurried back to the fallen spider, the bug boy still laying on the floor where he landed. Deadpool knelt down beside him and winced at the sound of Spider-Man's pained breathing. 

"Before you say anything, I'm fine." Spider-Man spoke calmly, almost but not quite keeping the wounded tone out of his voice. 

"Sure you are, just like I didn't get off on a Justin Bieber/Bea Arthur crossover fan fic last night. Oh bless you rule 34." Wade hummed cheekily, but he rushed back into seriousness. His beloved spider was hurt, and Wade's heart ached for him. "We should get you looked at. That bullet needs out. What were you even thinking? Did you forget I have a healing factor? Did you..." Deadpool trailed off, his brain truly coming to realize what Spider-Man did. "Wait. You took a bullet for me." 

"Yeah, and it was a pretty stupid idea." Spider-Man sat up with a grunt and used his opposite hand to shoot webbing over his bleeding wound.

"True," Deadpool relented. "But _you took a bullet for me_. Like literally dove in front of a bullet so I wouldn't get shot. Like literally threw all caution to wind to so I wouldn't get hurt. Like flew in like Miley Cyrus on a wrecking ball and-"

"Okay okay, I get. Just shut up." Spidey interrupted. "Don't make this a big thing, Wade. It was just...just a dumb lapse of judgement on my part."

"You mean like, you care about me soooo much that when you saw me in unknown danger you just had to save me? Oh, baby boy," Deadpool beamed, clutching his hands together in joy, "you love me!"

"Oh god..." Spider-Man face palmed, and whether it was from annoyance or embarrassment was up for grabs. "I don't... What I mean, I just... Ugh, just stop acting all giddy. You were a friend in harm's way, and I had a knee jerk reaction."

Deadpool squealed. "He called us friends!"

"Despite me seriously regretting stopping that bullet, yeah, of course we're friends." 

Spider-Man grunted as he moved to get to his feet. Wade knew Spidey was admittedly one tough mamma-jamma so the merc felt pretty sure that the hero didn't need his help staying steady, but Wade helped nevertheless, slipping one arm around the spider's waist, and his other hand gripping Spidey's uninjured shoulder. Happily, Spider-Man let Deadpool keep a hold of him, and Deadpool may have been beaming a little because of it. The victories of Spidey's obvious love just kept adding up.

" _Best friends?_ " Deadpool questioned in a sing-songy tone.

Spider-Man let out a sigh, almost like in defeat. "Maybe it's the blood loss talking, but yeah, I think somehow during all the madness we've been through... Yeah, you're my best friend."

Wade felt like magical unicorns were prancing around in his insides. He couldn't help but give his true bestie a gentle squeeze.

"Wade."

"Yeah?" 

"Get your hand off my ass."

Okay, so yeah, it was less of a hug and more of a grope. Deadpool let out an innocent chuckle. "Can't blame a brotha for tryin'."

"Just get me outta here, would you? The cops can handle it from here. I can't travel by thwip-thwip like this...well, I _could_ but I'm just gonna be annoyed by myself saying 'ow' the whole time. How'd you get here anyway?"

"The Deadcycle. No, the Deadbike. No, the Motorpool? Whatevs, still workshopping the name. Let's just call it my pimp ass motorcycle for now. So get ready to snuggle up all close to my backside, love bug." Deadpool grinned through his mask.

"I can think of some other things I'd like to do to your backside," Spidey quipped.

"Woah, hot flash," Deadpool fanned himself with his hands. "You flirting with me, Webs, or making a threat?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Deadpool moaned in spite of himself. "Damn, baby boy, keep talking like that and you'll have more than a bullet inside you tonight." 

Deadpool was promptly shot with a face full of webbing.

~*~

 

 

 


	2. Lumpy-bumpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt!: Spider-Man and Deadpool began their relationship when Wade's good looks had returned, but now the scars are randomly back and Deadpool is terrified Peter will leave him.

Wade groggily rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He could hear the shower running from within, and along with it Peter's voice belting out an adorably off key version of "Bohemian Rhapsody".  Wade was still half asleep, but he smiled. They had been living together for about five months, and Wade still found Peter's habit of singing unabashedly in the shower to be one of his favorite Parker-ism.

It was pretty late, maybe two o'clock in the morning. It must have been a busy night for Spider-Man on patrol; but now he was back and getting clean, and Wade was sure as hell going to get some Spidey all to himself before Peter went to sleep. Wade stepped into the steamy bathroom intent on joining his little spider to make that shower get even steamier (wink wink, nudge nudge). Out of habit Wade glance at his reflection in the mirror over the sink first. He may have developed the habit of winking at himself and saying "hey, hot stuff" to himself. It was a disrupted reflection in the fogged up mirror, but still Wade could tell something was horrible wrong with it.

"No. No no no no no no...." Wade muttered in a whisper, dread beginning to settle in his heart.

Wade closed his eyes tight; he had to have imagined it. He tentatively reached out to quickly wipe away at the foggy condensation on the mirror. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Dear god, no. The handsome, it was gone. It was really gone. The smooth skin, the soft blonde locks. Wade just stared at his tumor scarred ugly mug with a mix of disbelief and crashing hopelessness. He looked down at his shirtless body, the ugly marks truly covering him all over. He didn't understand how this happened, why this happened. But of course, he hadn't known how or why the ugly had healed before in the first place. Had it really just been some temporary fix? Did some twisted enemy of his give him some ticking time-bomb cure just so he would feel the happiness rip out of him all over again when it wore off?  It didn't matter. It didn't matter how or why at all. What mattered was it did happen, and now Wade felt ruined. He wanted to cry. He wanted to punch the damn mirror. This was worse than the first time he was turned into an ugly mangled mess, because that time he didn't have Peter.  God, what was Peter going to think?

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" It was Peter with the singing. "Oh, mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me. For me. For meeeeeeee!"

That last note was ridiculously off key, but Wade couldn't even smile in amusement. How was he supposed to face that beautiful piece of perfect on the other side of that shower curtain? Answer: Wade absolutely _wouldn't_ face him. He had to hurry; get out of his PJ pants, get in his suit, back a bag, and get the hell out of the apartment before—

The shower turned off. Peter didn't even have the decency to finish the song to give Wade time to bail out of the apartment. Wade panicked, his brain only telling him to run and hide, so he ran back to the bedroom and shut himself in the closet. It was about two minutes of standing there in the dark, smooched between hanging clothes that Wade was just coming to terms with how stupid this idea was. But he didn't have any time to change his plan; he heard Peter pad into the room.

"Wade?" It was a confused questioning tone. The Spider must have check in on Wade in bed before taking his shower and had expected to see his boyfriend there. 

But this was still fine. Wade could still hide, and Peter would just assume Wade went out to do merc-y Deadpool things. Wade just had to wait out Peter falling asleep and then he still had a chance to slip out of the apartment.

"Wade." This tone was quiet, but heavy. It held worry to it, and it continued to. "Something's wrong." Peter called out for his boyfriend again, louder and worried, "Wade?"

Wade frowned in annoyance. Damn Spidey-sense. Did Spidey-sense work that way?  Damn it all the same. Wade felt so guilty, he could tell Peter was starting to panic. As much as Wade wanted to keep on hiding, he couldn't. "I'm in here!" He shouted, staying within the closet. Sure, he was staying inside, but was it really still technically hiding if he was letting Peter know where he was?

"Jesus," Peter sighed in relief. "I got this feeling that... What are you doing in there?"

Wade heard Peter's hand grab on to the door handle, and both of his own shot out to firmly grip it still from his side. "No! Don't!" Wade wailed out desperately.

There was silence on Peter's end for a moment, and damn, did Wade truly feel like he had no idea what he was doing. But the merc was scared. Scared that when Peter saw one glimpse of him being back to a freak show attraction, the young man would be too disgusted to continue with their relationship. Never letting Peter see him obviously wouldn't be good for keeping the relationship afloat either, but Wade wasn't in his right mind —even more than usual.

"Wade, what the hell is going on?" Peter's voice was concerned.

"Closet yoga," the absurd lie slid from Wade's mouth.

"Wade..." The merc was pretty sure Peter had to be rubbing his hand down his face in annoyance, knowing very well he wasn't being told the truth. "Why are you in there really? What's wrong? What happened? Wait, what'd you do?" The voice turned suspicious. "God, you're not covered in honey and friendship bracelet beads again, are you? That was such a pain to get out of the carpet. And now you're all up against my clothes. I swear to god-"

"No no, I'm clean. Everything's clean."

"Just come out then."

"I can't."

Peter sighed. "And why not?"

Wade had his turn sighing. "I just can't, okay. Just go to bed, Petey."

"Like hell I'm just gonna go to bed. _You_ just get out of the closet ....You do realize how absurd me saying those words to you are, right? I'm counting to three, and if you're not out, I'm ripping the door off. Please don't make me rip the door off. We still have a chance of getting at least half of the security deposit back whenever we move. Let's not make it any less."

Okay so yeah, Peter definitely had more than enough strength to rip a closet door off its hinges, but Peter also had to be bluffing ...right?

"One."

Wade started panicking again, and found himself scrambling to rip as many clothes off hangers as he could.

"Two.......Th-"

"Okay okay!"

Wade brought a hand to the knob and turned it. With his heart beating erratically with a foreboding sense of doom, he went ahead and pushed the door open. Wade stepped out slowly to reveal himself —sort of. The merc had a ridiculous amount of clothes draped over his upper body. He was covered from the top of his head down to his waist, his arms tucked in as well so Peter couldn't spy any gnarled skin.

Peter snorted out a laugh. "What are you supposed to be? The ghost of laundry past? Seriously though, if there's any honey involved under that..."

"There isn't."

"Well, then maybe you could let me see you and tell me what's going on?"

"You don't want to see me." Wade's head hung low, resembling a depressed laundry mound. "I'm wrecked. I was never good enough for you in the first place, but at least I looked the part."

"Stop. Whatever this is, stop."

Wade felt the clothes starting to be pulled away and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Peter recoiling in disgust when his boyfriend finally caught sight of him. And then Wade could feel it; he was exposed. His face, his chest, his arms. His dream life with Spider-Man was about to turn into a nightmare.

"Oh.... Wade."

The words were said in a quiet breath. Peter sounded sad, maybe even crushed. Obviously crushed that he was now dating a rutted diseased potato. Wade chanced opening his eyes. Peter stood before him in just a pair of boxers, his beautiful lean smooth body clashing horribly next to Wade's scar riddled one. Peter didn't look disgusted, but his eyes held nothing but sorrow; and Wade couldn't help but feel like that was worse.

"I'm sorry," Wade found his voice. "It just... It came back. I'm ruined. Everything's ruined. As much as I want to I'm not gonna beg you to keep me. I love you, Petey, with every twisted up part of me, but it's not fair to you. You don't have to say anything. I'll leave."

"Shut up." Peter voiced before Wade could step away. The sadness went away, and instead the hero looked a little hurt. "You really think I'm that shallow?"

"Anyone and everyone is allowed to be that shallow with this kinda level of bait-and-swtch. It's like going from a Greek god to a walking-talking collective pile of dried up puss blisters."

"Shut up," Peter said again, stepping closer.  "We both know you won't win any beauty pageants like this, but you talk about yourself way worse than you are. You do know that I've seen you like this before, right? This isn't gonna to scare me away."

"I can't in good conscience let you keep me because of the pitying goodness of your heart. There's no way you're still attracted to this," Wade gestured at himself with distaste.

"You know, I didn't fall for you because of your looks. Of course they were awesome, but..." Peter slowly looked Wade down and back up. "There's no bait-and-switch here, Wade. It's still you. Your still my Greek god chiseled from a slab of stud, just now you're, you know... a little lumpy." Peter showed a half cheeky smile. "Your body is amazing. You're amazing." Peter stepped closer still, letting his hands come to Wade's chest, his fingers brushing over the textured skin. "You're mine, and you're an idiot if you think this would make me want to end what we have. I love you, Wade Wilson."

Wade almost didn't believe what he heard, that Peter was willing touching him, that Peter was looking into his eyes with nothing but love. Wade really was an idiot. He shouldn't have thought so low of himself, and more importantly, he shouldn't have thought so low of Peter.  Losing his looks was a total bummer sure, but there was never any need to be afraid.

"God, I love you too." Wade didn't think twice as he pulled Peter in for a quick, yet firm and meaningful kiss. "I hope you realize how absolutely beautiful you are inside and out. Like Zac Efron with a shitty singing voice but with a better ass.  I'd say you deserve better than me, but that'll probably piss you off. And I guess, anyway, you deserve whatever you want, and I'm lucky enough that it's me and my scarred up ass."

"Letting that singing comment slide... Maybe I'm weird or something, but I think it's kinda sexy." Peter said with the start of a little blush forming. His fingers stroked at the side of Wade's face, lightly trailing them down the calloused skin of Wade's neck and chest.  "Like extreme manly-rugged."

"So you don't mind the lumpy-bumpies." Wade smirked with a thought. "You know, I'm _completely_ covered. As in 'ribbed for his pleasure' covered." Wade wiggled his eyebrows —well, where his eyebrows used to be.

Peter pulled Wade in real close again by the waistband of his pants, and spoke hotly against his lips. "Why don't we go test that out?"

Wade just about died, among certain tingly feelings in certain tingly areas. Maybe they really did deserve each other.

~*~

 


	3. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt!: Spider-Man finally revealing his identity and love to Deadpool.

It was an early evening in November, the night was dark and chilly, and it tended to be even chiller up perched on the roof of a high-rise building. That's where Peter was, but the cold didn't bother him thanks to his thermal Spidey suit. He was sitting on the roof edge of Parker Industries, one of the city's finest street vending hotdogs in one hand and a cup of hot cocoa in the other. Along with him sitting there, legs dangling off the edge and masks pulled up to their noses, was Deadpool of course. Bad guy takedown team ups along with platonic rooftop dates had increased over the past few months with the merc, and Peter had found himself increasingly looking forward to Wade's company on both accounts.

Peter couldn't remember, couldn't pinpoint that exact moment he finally starting believing that Deadpool had really changed from being a murderous gun-for-hire with seemingly a black hole where the man's morals should be to someone who truly stood for good —even if it was his own brand of a very "coloring outside the lines" kind of good. Wade was still a loose cannon, definitely; but more importantly, he had become a hero. He had become trustworthy.

Yeah, Peter couldn't recall when he first starting trusting Deadpool, but he could remember the first time the man made him feel butterflies. It was stupid really. They had been fighting this whack-a-do in a lion getup calling himself "Roar".  The guy was attempting to blow a hole in the Lincoln Tunnel, and despite how ridiculous the large man looked with the mane and everything, he proved to be quite the handful for Spidey and Deadpool both.  At some point during the chaos in the tunnel Peter managed to get caught off guard by a two-door car hurled at him by the crazy lion-man. It crashed into Peter's body hard, and the next thing he knew he was waking up laid out on the tunnel road. Deadpool was crouched down beside him and Peter had let out a little croak of pain. There had been some colorful exclamations of relieved joy pouring out of Deadpool's mouth at first, but then he got serious. 

_"That was my fault, baby doll."_ Wade had said. " _I missed slicing that punks arm off. Are you okay?_ " Deadpool had asked with genuine care, placing his hand gently on Spidey's shoulder. That touch. That stupid simple innocent touch on the shoulder, and Peter felt it. The flutter in his gut.

Peter had ignored it straightaway. Pushed that feeling into the deepest depths of his mind possible, but those feelings just kept coming. More fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Smiles springing to his face at just the sound of Wade's voice when they hadn't seen each other in a while. The ache in his chest when it was quiet and they were close. And that other ache a little further down south. It took a while for Peter to accept it —four months, two weeks, and five days to be precise— but Spider-Man had fallen for Deadpool. 

Peter played it cool with Wade though; acted the same and didn't let on. The hero was admittedly nervous. Sure Wade was a walking-talking inappropriate flirt canon with him, but Wade was like that with almost everyone. Even if the merc still tended to be more obscene with Spidey.  The big brave Spider-Man was afraid to put his feelings out there, too worried all of Wade's insane advances were all just a silly game. And then there was Peter's other stalling excuse, it wasn't just Spider-Man that fell for Deadpool; it was Peter Parker that fell for Deadpool. And that was kind of a problem, because Deadpool didn't know who Peter Parker was. Well, actually, Deadpool knew the lie of who Peter Parker was. Parker was Spider-Man's boss. Parker was a nerdy little CEO and "total tool" according to Wade. If only Deadpool knew the truth. 

If only.

Peter had finished his hotdog and sipped from his cocoa, cradling the warm cup with both hands. Deadpool was prattling on about his last mission with the Unity Squad, and normally Peter would be all ears, though making sure he didn't appear too interested or too amused, fearing that would give away how enamored he was. Now though, Peter was stuck in one of his mental crisis modes: trying to convince himself to both tell Deadpool how he felt and also to never do it because it would only turn out to be a horrible mistake.

"...so that matchstick punk had the nerve to get all butt hurt at me for flinging us both into the lake, when _he_ was the one that set _me_ on fire. Accident, my fine Canadian bacon ass. I really should look into some fireproof coating. Say," Deadpool shoved the last of his second hotdog in his mouth and proceeded to simultaneously talk and chew, "does that Parker punk of yours have anything he can hook me up with?"

Hearing his last name used, Peter snapped out of his mental battle. "Huh?"

"Parker," Deadpool said the name again after he swallowed down his mouthful of food. "Does he have any fireproofing doohickeys that'll, you know, fire proof my suits?"

"Um, yeah he does actually." Peter answered. It was still always weird to talk about himself as another person. "He developed a liquid compound that can basically give any fabric it's applied to an even better thermal resistance than polybenzimida-"

"You had me 'um'," Deadpool interrupted with a grinned. "So you think the loser will cough it up for me, or are you willing to assist in a good ol' fashioned snatch 'n' grab."

Peter sighed. "You don't have to steal. And he's not a loser," Peter couldn't help but add. "Why is it that anytime Peter Parker is mentioned you have to insult him somehow."

"Now don't get me wrong, he's cute and all, but it's just the whole 'hopeless nerd trying to be Tony Stark' vibe with a whole lot less style."

Peter glared through the eyes of his mask. "He's not _trying_ to be Tony Stark. He's trying to help people. He _is_ helping people. Do you even know how many people he's aided with his tech advancements and donations and his own charity?"

"Ugh," Deadpool groaned. "See? This is what I don't like. You used to be an Avenger! And now this babyface corporate tool has you under his thumb, kissing his fine ass, and worshiping the ground he walks on just because he what? He like helps rebuild disaster zones, improves the quality of life for poor folks, and probably adopts every little stray kitten he comes across? Big deal. You shouldn't be working for that 'belongs-in-a-boy-band Poindexter Mother Teresa'; you should be working with me." Deadpool ended his little rant, crossing his arms up high over his chest like a grumpy little child.

"Wait," Peter cocked his head to the side in thought. "You're jealous." Peter let himself laugh. "All this time you've just been jealous of the guy."

"Hold it right there, Spidey-Buns. Me? Jealous? Never."

"Alright, I have no idea where you just pulled it out from but you are literally stabbing a knitting needle into a doll that looks suspiciously Parker-esque.

Deadpool tossed the definitely-not-a-Peter-Parker-voodoo-doll over his shoulder and grinned guiltily. "Okay, maybe I harbor just a slight teeny weeny smidgen of jealously. But come on, I'm allowed. He totally cuts in on my Webs time, and this obvious crushing on him you do, should be crushing that's on me."

Peter smiled. He felt a weight off his chest. Wade was jealous, and that there was the best indicator that Deadpool liked him, truly liked him. Peter reasoned with himself that he didn't have any reason to hide anymore; he was basically in love with Wade and the merc had his full trust.

"There's nothing for you to be jealous about. I'm not sure if I should say this, but I know for a fact that Parker has the hots for you." Peter said in a serious tone. He was about to reveal himself and that was a big deal, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it fun at Deadpool's expense. 

"Hubbawha?" Deadpool mimed cleaning out his ears.

"I'm serious. He's been too nervous to meet you, but he's heard your stories and he thinks you're really funny, and he's all about that physique of yours."

"Oookaaay, even if I were to believe you that Parker digs the D, I... You know what? No. I don't believe you for a second.  There is no way Boy Scout McNerdyHotPants even remotely..."

Peter slammed back the rest of his hot chocolate like it was a stiff drink of courage, and then abruptly pulled his mask off. He started to speak in Deadpool's sudden wide-eyed silence. "I also know for a fact that he's really proud of you for turning your life around, and would trust you with his life." Peter showed the merc a small smile.

"You... I... He...... You... YOU!"  Deadpool slapped the sides of his face with his hands as his shock of reality finally sunk in. 

"Yeah, me," Peter let out one soft chuckle. His heart was racing despite looking awkwardly calm. Even though he felt sure this was going to end okay, Peter couldn't help but still feel nervous now that his mask was off.

"Okay so, I'm just gonna make sure I got this all straight," Deadpool took a deep breath. "You, Spider-Man, my most vivacious of bros, are in fact and always have been Parker, Peter Parker. Your boss but yourself Peter Parker. Kmart Stark Peter Parker. Hotty bleeding heart Peter Parker.  Bumbling egghead Peter Parker. Adorkable Peter Parker. Gracious goon-"

"Just shut up, Wade, it's me. I think you calling me just 'Peter' would work out a lot better."

"Oh. Em. Gee. This is...wow," Deadpool scooted closer to Peter and cautiously let a gloved hand trail down the young man's cheek like Wade was checking if he was real. "You really do trust me."

"Yes, of course."

"And that part about having the hots for me? That some kind of joke or-"

Peter grabbed a hold at either side of Deadpool's face and drew them close together, close enough for Peter to bring their lips together. Peter's heart was racing faster now for a different reason: a fantasy of his was now finally playing out. He finally got to know the feel of Wade's lips against his, textured and rough and overwhelmingly intoxicating with how they moved along with his tongue. It was a few seconds that passed, maybe minutes —hell, it could have been hours for all Peter knew with how he was all wrapped up in the taste and how his body had thrummed to life— when Wade pulled away.

"Well, shit." The merc said breathily. "Not a joke then." Wade turned a little sombre then, slowly peeling his mask the rest of the way off. "Even though you know I look like this?"

Peter looked Wade over with sad eyes, but a small warm smile. 'Imperfect' skin and all, Peter was undeniably attracted to the merc. The underlining features of Wade's face were enticing, the curve of his jaw, the angle of his cheekbones, the shape of his lips, his body's physique. The scars on top didn't matter.  To Peter, Wade looked rugged and strong.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you." Peter spoke softly. " _All_ of you."

The side of Wade's mouth curled into a smile. "So Webs...er Peter, where does this put us at?"

"Together I hope." Peter answered simply.

Wade showed a bigger smile. A bright happy one, and Peter couldn't help but mirror it. "Shit Petey-pie, you have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this happening. In fact, you should probably kiss me again so I can feel that it's real." Wade wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows, and it made Peter chuckle.

"You're so weird." Peter said in a loving tone and once again brought their lips together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments are great motivation! Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for these two heroes you'd like to see! :)


End file.
